


Houdini

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crushes, M/M, Roommates, and they were roomates, magician attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: "Hendery wanted to see if he was secretly Harry Houdini, so I tied him up, but then I was called into Mr. Byun’s office about my final project and Hendery told me to leave, so I hope he’s okay. Love, Jisung."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Houdini

Not being a part of the norm is perfectly acceptable. Jaehyun often considers himself a bit of an outsider, mostly because of how he looks. Everyone seems to assume he’s some sort of airhead and not a physics major. Though Jaehyun would think the same thing if he saw himself walking down the street. 

Well… He would be concerned about why he’s seeing himself on the street before thinking that— just for the record.

But Jaehyun has a roommate, as most college students do, named Kunhang, but most people call him Hendery as most people also have no idea how to pronounce any name that’s even a little outside the “norm” of names.

Seriously, Jaehyun thinks there’s more Emily’s at his college than in the entire state of Texas and none of them were born with the name Emily. Granted, Jaehyun hasn’t fact checked this recently but as of two thousand sixteen, it’s true and he doesn’t really think there’s a strong difference in Emily populations since then.

Digressions aside, Kunhang is a lovely roommate and Jaehyun enjoys spending time with him, talking about such matters as in the estimated amount of Emily’s in any given area. 

Which is how Jaehyun adjusted to the slightly  _ quirkier  _ behaviors of his roommate. Currently, Jaehyun has just returned from school and is still standing in the doorway, looking at Kunhang who is coincidentally hanging upside down from the ceiling with a note attached to his shirt.

Jaehyun walks over to him after slipping off his shoes and pulls the note off his chest, letting one hand drop down to squish his cheek as he skims the note. 

“Hendery wanted to see if he was secretly Harry Houdini, so I tied him up, but then I was called into Mr. Byun’s office about my final project and Hendery told me to leave, so I hope he’s okay. Love, Jisung,” Jaehyun reads.  He drops the note to the floor and kneels down so he and Kunhang are face to face even though Kunhang is still very much upside down. “I don’t know how you manage to get yourself into these situations, but I need to know how to get you down, so I’m taking this gag out.”

Jaehyun unties the cloth from around Kunhang’s mouth and smiles at him. This is absolutely ridiculous, but it’s also endearing as hell. It’s not like Jaehyun considers himself to really be super into dating and all that, but if he were to date anyone, he thinks that Kunhang might be at the top of his list. But sometimes Jaehyun gets too into his head because he’s asexual which also doesn’t fit his stereotypical look.

The amount of times people have assumed he’s some sort of straight playboy is ridiculous and always super awkward for Jaehyun. But enough focusing on those things for right now. Right now all that should be on Jaehyun’s mind is figuring out a way to get Kunhang down without having him fall on the floor.

“Jaehyun, are you even listening?” Kunhang whines.

“Yeah, obviously,” Jaehyun replies, standing up and fiddling with the straps on the jacket that’s binding his arms. “Where did you even find a straight jacket?”

“Sicheng had one that he stole from the drama department because it was in their set of costumes,” Kunhang explains. “But yeah, undo that and then I can explain how I was supposed to get out of this on my own.”

“I can’t wait to hear that story. Also how did you manage to convince Sicheng to give up a costume. He’s pretty strict about that stuff from what I’ve heard,” Jaehyun says, finally getting one of the straps loose enough that Kunhang can free one of his arms.

“I used my  _ charms _ on him,” Kunhang replies, matter of factly.

“What charms?” Jaehyun counters even though he knows exactly what charms Kunhang has. The kind of charms that make Jaehyun want to kiss Kunhang’s nose softly and then do facemasks with him and take silly Snapchat pictures together.

“I have so many charms, Mr. Jung Jaehyun,” Kunhang defends. “I will bet you dinner that you want to kiss me  _ right now _ .” Jaehyun bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling like an idiot.

“So if I want to kiss you… You’ll buy me dinner?” Jaehyun clarifies and now it’s Kunhang’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Yeah.” 

“Great, I’m really craving some sushi,” Jaehyun replies simply, freeing Kunhang’s other arm from the straight jacket.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kunhang asks. Jaehyun kneels down, rather bemused at how Kunhang looks with his arms hanging by his sides.

“You heard me. You’re lucky my appetite for sushi outweighs my desire to keep my crush on you a secret,” Jaehyun says. “Also, by the way, I’m ace.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Kunhang replies. “Do I get my kiss now or later then?”

“Bro, you’re literally hanging upside down,” Jaehyun points out.

“This would be a cool first kiss story though, kinda like spiderman!” Kunhang counters, puckering his lips which causes him to sway a bit and whine. “Do it quick— what if I die up here?”

“I don’t think that’s a very good reason for me to kiss you,” Jaehyun muses, stalling in his freeing of Kunhang. He lifts an eyebrow, “Maybe if you can come up with a better one.”

“Okay, how about this?” Kunhang asks. “I want to say I’ve kissed the prettiest boy on campus.” Jaehyun’s cheeks flare and he relents, cupping Kunhang’s face.

“Fine. That’s a very good reason, I will admit.” Kunhang smiles and Jaehyun leans in and presses the quickest kiss ever to Kunhang’s lips.

“Can I get another?” Kunhang asks, and he’s batting his eyelashes, trying to sell Jaehyun on this completely, but Kunhang needs to come down before all the blood rushes to his head.

“After I get you down,” Jaehyun replies. “All the blood rushing to your face somehow makes you less cute.”

“I think you might be right, please help me.” Jaehyun laughs and removes Kunhang from his Houdini set up.


End file.
